


just for fun - jack hughes

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 6





	just for fun - jack hughes

“Alex, I need your help,” you say, grabbing his arm and tugging him to the side of the group. 

He gives you a confused look, but follows. You turn so your back is facing all the people in Jack’s backyard. 

“You need my help? This’ll be good,” he smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

You roll your eyes but continue anyways, “do you realize who just got here?”

He looks past you, taking in all the different people. You see him freeze and his jaw clenches a bit. 

“I’m gonna kick his ass,” he mumbles, but you put a hand on his arm. 

“No, we don’t need anyone getting into a fight tonight,” you glance over your shoulder to find your ex talking to some girl. 

He was shameless and you don’t know how you hadn’t seen it before. He cheated and the worst part was you weren’t even surprised, just disappointed. Alex on the other hand still wanted to kick the guy’s teeth in. 

But then you look a little farther over and you get an idea. Jack. He was so cute and he made you blush like crazy when he was around. He’d always seemed out of your league, or so you thought.

You turn back to Alex and smile a little, “actually I’ve got this. Don’t worry.”

He goes to say something but you’re walking too quickly. Jack notices you as you get closer, cutting his conversation with Cole short. He lets out a soft ‘hey’ that almost makes you stop in your tracks. 

Your ex is watching though so you go for it. You grab Jack’s shirt, pulling him down to kiss you. You’re hesitant about it, not wanting to seem forceful, but Jack matches you, his arm wrapping around your waist as he kisses you hard. 

You pull back nervously, completely unsure of what his reaction to that will be. He’s got a smirk on his face and it makes your cheeks burn red. 

“Well hello to you, too. I didn’t know you felt that way,” he laughs, his arm still tight around your waist. 

“I, uhm,” you stutter, trying to pull back, “I should go.”

He shakes his head, leaning in close again, “no you did this for a reason. Don’t get scared on me now.”

He kisses you again and well, of course you return it. It’s easy to get lost in him as your hand comes up to run through the little curls at the back of his neck. 

You pull back and glance around a little, noticing a few people watching. Your ex is one of them but the scowl on his face makes it all worth it. You look back up at Jack and find him watching you. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just barged over here and done that,” you say quietly. 

“Not the worst thing that’s ever happened to me, that’s for sure,” he says, “you can do that anytime you want, but maybe give me a warning somehow. We can make it look a little more believable next time.”

You nod, still a little embarrassed about it. But then he doesn’t let you go. In fact he keeps you close the whole night, even tugging you to sit in his lap at one point. 

He keeps kissing you every now and then, which you don’t hate. You’re not sure if its because he was still putting on a show or he actually wanted to. 

Alex sits next to you both later in the night and you get nervous. He was protective over you and after your ex had done what he had Alex kept a close eye on the guys who talked to you. You appreciated it but it had scared someone off once. 

“What is this?” He asks, pointing at you sitting on Jack’s lap. 

You don’t know how to answer it so you look down at Jack. He shrugs a little and looks back at the dark haired boy next to him. 

“I couldn’t tell ya, dude. It’s just fun I guess,” he says, looking up at you. 

He gives you a little smirk and you nod, agreeing with him. 

“Whatever, don’t hurt her. If you do I’ll bury you,” Alex smacks Jack’s shoulder and walks away. 

“Just fun?” You ask Jack, poking his side a couple times. 

He laughs and grabs your hand, “yeah, fun. I know if I mess with your heart Alex will kill me. And the fact that I leave after the summer to go play somewhere out east makes things a little tough.”

“Oh,” you say softly, foolishly having thought he was maybe interested in you. Of course he just wanted a little fun before he skipped town though. 

You look away from him, wanting to walk away then. His arms are tight around you though and kisses your arm. 

“Hey, it’s not because I wouldn’t want to try with you. I actually think you’re really pretty, and honestly, you’re probably too good for me,” he says, smiling up at you. 

You frown a little, “I’m too good for you? I don’t think so.”

“You’ve got the best head on your shoulders of anyone else here. I know you’re a great girlfriend. I don’t want to start something I possibly couldn’t reciprocate as well on as you could,” he explains. 

“So just fun for now then?” You ask carefully. 

He nods, giving you one more kiss, “just for fun. If something more happens then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Deal?”

“Deal,” you smile, even though it might be a dangerous one to make.


End file.
